The Last Kiss Goodnight
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: You have a choice to make Mac. And if you make the wrong one you will be sorry. Stella what are you doing? SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.22 Point of View


**Title: The Last Kiss Goodnight**

**Summary:** You have a choice to make Mac. And if you make the wrong one you will be sorry. Stella what are you doing? SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.22 Point of View

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N: **Seriously don't get me started on this...the brief SMACKED (which was kinda sweet) and hated the well...yeah you all know what I am talking about (any scene with P *ugh* in it Oh and what the heck was up with Mac? Seriously can't he just tell P to go away for good!). So hope you all like my take on this and PV can just go fly a kite! :D Oh and Stella hugging P? yeah that never happens in my world! Okay hope you all like this and it's time to hit the sack. *sigh* If you all hate it blame the muse! :D

_~Dedicated to all us SMACKIES! and special thanks to SMackedFan~_

* * *

_'Officer down!'_

_'Mac!'_

I can still remember Flack's voice telling me the story on the way to the hospital with Mac in the stretcher barely conscious; Mac putting up his right wrist and arm to break the impact as he went over the railing but instead ended up breaking his wrist and a few ribs in the process. A week later and he was still trying to argue with Sinclair to come back to work after only a few days rest.

_'Taylor, I'm ordering you to take some real time to rest; one more week.'_

Sinclair was angry that day and understandably so; his best was taken out of commission by something of his own doing.

_'Hold down the fort for me?' _

Mac had asked me that with a warm smile but there was some hesitation in his voice; as if something inside me said he wasn't sure I would want to help him.

_'I will if you promise to get some rest.' _

I had told him in no uncertain terms and hoped that he would at least listen to my advice. The truth was I was glad he was now being forced to take some time off; he needed a break and so did I. A break from work, from the team and from certain events that were forcing both of us down a new road; one I was afraid to see him travel.

Which road? The road fate has cruelly carved out for him; the first detour sign with the name Aubrey Hunter. A woman I inwardly loathe more than anything; except maybe for one other person. The woman who had to care for the man I love when he was first taken into the ER and then into surgey. God, I still despise seeing her name on the prescprtion bottles that were sent home with Mac. But it was I guess how she took care of him in the hospital that prompted Danny's question.

_'Hey Mac, what is the deal with you and Aubrey?'_

It was an innocent question that Danny had asked but one that made me stop and think. Why was I panicking all of a sudden? Weren't Mac and I secure? Wasn't our bond continuing to grow? Would he toss it aside just like that?

_'No deal, just friends.'_

Was his rather vague reply. Ever since Aubrey has come on the scene I know that Mac isn't the only one that has changed. I have also. I used to pride myself, much like him, on keeping my jealous feelings under control; my petty comments to myself and any self sabotaging thoughts at bay.

I remember the night of St. Patrick's day when I over heard he had a date and then watched as he came into the office the next day with a smile on his face and I had to downplay my frustration when he mulled over the idea of seeing her again in an intimate setting. Then it was like she was everywhere. Bringing Mac evidence, showing up in the ER to tend to me but making eyes at Mac; laughing over pizza and then asking Mac over to her apartment, which he turned down. Would he again? Finally I just asked.

_'Mac, are you going to date Aubrey again?'_

The question had taken him aback and he looked at me with a slight frown. He eyes wondering if it was serious or not.

_'Does that bother you?'_

For the most part I had told him it did but then quickly countered by saying that I only wanted him to be happy; somehow afraid to tell him right then and there that I loved him and that was it. But I said that I wanted us to be more than friends. He didn't have to make a choice, because I had been the only choice all along. Couldn't he see that?

_'She is a friend Stella, and nothing more.'_

Nothing more. At that moment I wanted to call him a liar; mostly to tell myself I told you so when I would see them out together in a non work related capacity. But I didn't say that to him and that second non work related date never happened. True to his word they remained friends until she was asked to serve another medical tour in the field overseas which she readily took. That day I breathed a sigh of relief and remember sleeping better than I have in the months prior.

Finally things settled down between us; getting back to the comfort level that we have come to expect from each other, always wanting more, always wanting to take the next step but somehow both afraid of the consequences and so holding back. Until one day Mac took the second step of sorts and that was it.

_'Stella, I have two tickets to this Saturday's Jets game. Want to come with me?'_

It was such an innocent question and yet it spoke volumes to me. I was the second non work related date that he was going out on and I couldn't say yes fast enough. That night was perfect; we laughed, we ate, we drank, we talked about anything other than work and for a few solid moments we were both caught in the blissful realm of romantic relationship euphoria.

I went home that night telling myself that nothing and no one would ever change what we had; that when Mac kissed me good night tonight it was the first of many romantic gestures to come and that our future bliss was ensured. I was wrong.

That brings me to the second detour sign with the name Peyton Driscoll on it. I woman that I have inwardly despised since she pursued my partner, somehow managed to lure him into a false sense of relationship security and then broke that trust and his heart by means of a damn letter. Why the hell is she back? I know it sounds petty and perhaps somewhat childish inside but at this point I don't care; she doesn't belong here. A case brought her back into his life; a friend in need forced him to rethink and reconsider feelings that should have been buried for good.

When she walked off the elevator beside Mac I wanted to just scream what on earth are you doing here with my best friend? The man you so casually broke the heart of? But I wasn't about to make a public display and so let my anger simmer to an unhealthy level.

How do you watch the man you have invested your time, love and future happiness in suddenly take a step back from the path he was walking with you and veer suddenly to the right or left; as if guided by some unseen force that has been paid by either side to ensure you ultimately fail?

_'Something bothering you Stella?_

Mac had asked me as we both sat in his quiet apartment; the table littered with empty Chinese take out containers and the emotionally charged case finally over.

He was going a bit stir crazy just sitting at home alone, pouring over old case files and current case notes and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he needed a break. So when he asked me to drop by and we would share some Chinese I was unable to turn him down. Have I ever been able to say no to Mac?

_'Isn't it obvious Mac?'_

I had countered and his handsome face had lightly crunched into a gentle frown.

_'If it was I wouldn't have asked.'_

His tone was non-confrontational and his expression one of genuine interest into what I was mulling over inside my mind and heart.

The day had been anything but ordinary and the case was one that I think both of us will remember for as long as we live.

Peyton had returned. She needed help and Mac Taylor isn't the kind of man to turn down anyone in need of help; even one that so cruelly ripped his heart out with a damn piece of paper. He had pasted on his trademark, tight lipped smile; his posture tense and telling the world around that he was impervious to the common weakness of the everyday man. He was emotionally invincible. But he is also human.

_'I've also come back for us Mac.'_

When Mac had told me what Peyton confessed I wanted to run to her, punch her in the face and yell at her that she didn't deserve such an amazing man; that she had no right to pursue and just use him and then toss him away as if what he invested in her meant nothing. And then come back and act as if her actions were forgiven just like that.

Sadly I didn't do that. I just stared at Mac with a dumbfounded expression before I dared to ask my next question. After all that? Would he actually consider giving her a second chance?

_'What did you tell her Mac?'_

I waited for what seemed a complete eternity before he finally parted his tempting lips and offered me words that instantly set my mind and heart ablaze, but not in a good way.

_'I told her I'd tell her tomorrow.'_

WHAT? I had shouted at him; looking at him with flaming orbs, that if they could shoot bullets would have killed him in an instant. What about us? How could you after what she did to you? After all this time you still have feelings for her? Who else is competition? Am I caught in a 'twilight' love triangle? But he just shrugged and offered a confused expression.

But I simply swallowed back my sorrow and prayed that my tears would be kept at bay until I was in the safe confines of my own home; not wanting to let the man I love more than anything see me weakened because of his foolish actions or my high school jealousy.

_'I should go.'_

_'You don't have to leave Stella.'_

But I had to. So I planted a soft kiss on his inviting lips, squeezed his shoulder and the turned and left as fast as I could go. I couldn't let him see that his partner was the same as the other women he had dated; that I wasn't swayed by jealousy and certainly not going to act on a jealous impulse. But I was, I just wasn't going to allow him to see it.

I reached the Avalanche, turned the key and stopped.

_'But why can't I just leave?'_

I had asked myself. Maybe Mac is waffling because I haven't told him I love him. Peyton pursued him and Aubrey left the note. Mac had once told me that he was never the forthright player when it came to dating but would certainly pursue something if a woman was to make it clear she was interested in more than just being a platonic friend and he was interested back.

_'I have to tell him or I'll lose him for good.'_

I gave myself a firm nod of my head, my mind and heart both determined to march back up to Mac's apartment and tell him the truth; that I am in love with him and that he doesn't need to seek love anywhere else because I know he wants what I do; a future together. I want him to tell Peyton that she needn't waste her time and that he's with someone who makes him happy. Me.

But just as my fingers rest on the door handle to the door I watch a cab stop in front and Aubrey Hunter get out and head for Mac's front door, being buzzed in and then disappearing inside.

_'What the hell?'_

My heart sinks instantly and my mind races. When I left did he just call whatever woman was available to come and soothe...well whatever needed soothing? Is my partner living the life of the player he so emphatically denies? Are we both just something to help him get through the odd lonely night here and there? Do I just accept my fate and turn around and leave?

_'But I never give up a fight.'_

And that is true, I have fought for everything I have been blessed with or come to own or possess; Mac's love and affection are no different. He's mine and I intend to make sure he knows that. I offer myself a heavy swallow and then my fingers rest on the door handle once again. But just as I watch another cab stop; my world comes to a crashing halt. Peyton Driscoll now gets out and heads toward Mac's front door, being buzzed in and then disappearing inside.

_'What the double hell?'_

How can this be? I quickly rub my eyes but when I open them, the cab is still there and so am I. I never really figured Mac for a threesome kinda guy so know that each of those women is up there right now, vying for his love and attention is trying to get him to do the same thing I want - a choice has to be made. They want that future with him. That post is mine and I intend to stake my claim.

I quickly get out of the crossover and hurry toward the front door, my lips curling in triumphant smile as I pull out my spare key and let myself inside; they dont have that do they? Knowing that I need to burn off the growing nervous anxiety, I opt for the stairs instead of the elevator, praying that my heart rate can at least return to normal a little bit before I face my two female opponents.

I hear soft laughter coming from Mac's apartment and instantly my fists curl into tight balls. I push my key into the lock but find the door open and so pull the key back out and slowly push it open. Why is the door open? I step inside and all three stop their light discussion and turn to me with smiles. What is going on? What world have I stepped into?

_'We were just talking about you Stella.'_

I look at Mac in shock. What? Talking about me? In what capacity? I look first at Aubrey and then at Peyton who offer me timid smiles and nods but I have nothing but a glaring snarl to offer them in return. They have no right to be here, only I belong. I need to end this and now before my emotions get the best of me.

_'What is going on?' _

I had to ask; I'll worry about pleasantries later.

_'We were just discussing my choice.'_

Once again I looked at Mac in shock. What choice? How the hell do these women even factor? Peyton used him and then just dumped him when he became inconvenient for her and Aubrey has no track record of any kind. I have been at his side for over ten years; I have been with him through it all; Claire's death, his first date, his first heartbreak and so much more. Me. There should be no choice.

_'Would you like to be considered?'_

Would I? Why is he even asking? There should be no discussion. There is only me for Mac.

_'Mac, we should discuss this in private.'_

Mac needs to discuss this right now with all of us, one of them had piped up. I didn't care who it was as right now my eyes were fixed on my partner's unmoving frame. He looks at me with a wry smile and my heart rate starts to quicken. Could he actually be considering this stupid fiasco? Is my happy future in jeopardy?

_'I guess I have a choice to make ladies and it won't be easy.'_

WHAT? My brain shouts again. This can't be happening, could it? What is going on with him? He didn't have a near death experience and these two women do not belong in his life! Why is he even waffling on this?

_'You thought it was only you Stella?'_

One of them asks with a mocking snicker. Mac looks at me with a shrug. Both bring something you don't Stella. Aubrey is the future and Peyton the past. You are the present; the here and now. However, that answer doesn't suit any of us and soon the four of us are engaged in a mindless battle of reasons about who Mac should pick; none of them making sense. Until he finally pipes up and says he has the answer.

_'You know a man can tell a lot in a kiss.'_

Mac suggested this? You have got to be kidding me? He's going to kiss each one of us to determine who he wants? I watch him take a step toward Aubrey, his lips curled upward and his body somehow at ease; Peyton waiting anxiously for her turn. Can I watch him do this? Make his choice by kissing each of us in turn? As much as I would like to show them a thing or two, to me this is all very grade two and I need to intervene and force my partner to his senses before another rash decsion is made and my future is completely screwed.

_'Sorry Mac, I've had it with this nonsense!'_

Pardon Stella? Why? Was that disdain in his voice? It's my choice he had offered and I couldn't hold back, I had to make my feelings known. However, I did something that none of us were expecting, I pulled my gun.

_'Stella what the hell are you doing?'_

Now Mac's voice had emotion; the two women now frozen motionless.

_'There is no need for that Stella.'_

He finally looked at me as if now I was the only person in the room. I don't think kissing is a good idea; so I came up with a better one. And since I am your partner who has been looking after you for over ten years I think I know best. My tone was mocking but at this point my emotions had run away with me and I didn't care. This would end tonight and I would the only one left standing. Then the choice would be easy.

_'You have a choice to make Mac and you better make the right one or you will be sorry.'_

I point the gun at him; he is after all the cause of this problem. Take him out and I take out the problem. Wait that's not right. I love Mac, more than anything; the other two have to go. They don't belong. Screw fate. I don't believe in it anyways. I make my own destiny and that is what I am doing right now.

_'Stella what are you doing?'_

I am ensuring my future I think I offered but my heart was racing so fast that I couldn't hear the words properly. Mac was now pleading with me to put the gun down, but I was beyond listening to a man that could have his heart ripped out and then even for one second consider taking back that same person. I wanted to ask if he was hard up, but figured I'd wait for a better time.

_'I have made my decision.'_

Mac had announced with a firm tone that forced all of us to look at him in wonder. Stella has always been the one, he stated with a small smile and I felt my heart finally settle. However, two other people now want to kill me. I started this and now I have to finish this. So you don't need them? I asked casually. Not really, Mac replied. Good, I'll get rid of them then.

_'You can't just kill us.' _

Ever since she arrived on the scene I have hated the sound of her voice; somewhat high pitched and contrite. Her smug smiles and her giddy school girl silliness whenever he would come on the scene. I looked at Aubrey and cocked the trigger.

_'I never really liked the color green.'_

BANG!

_'Stella!' _

Mac's voice had called out to me in a state of panicked hysterics, but I didn't care. One down one to go! I stood over her slumped body with a triumphant smile as I slowly turned and looked at the other one.

_'Stella you can't do this.'_

Mac pleaded with me again; but I was past the point of no return. Even though I know inside I hated Aubrey the moment she tried to steal my partner away I have always hated Peyton more; that hatred was allowed to fester when she was here but when she left it died. Now that she's back I won't allow that hatred to grow again. She's gone and it's just me and Mac. Now she dies too.

_'Don't you know that an email is much more PC than a letter?'_

BANG!

_Stella!'_

I turn to Mac as I casually step over the dead body and watch him slowly back away from me; his facial expression one of pure shock and dismay. How could you? What are you doing? Have you gone mad? His voice spewed forth so many questions that I was now starting to get annoyed at him; a man I came here to profess my love to.

_'Choice made Mac.'_

Stella you just killed them; his voice was rambly and hysterical but I was confused. I just solved his problem and he should be happy. Stella I said it was you and only you. Why did you kill them?

_'Do you love me Mac?'_

He looked at me in angry surprise; his next few words were curses and I was taken aback. Stella, I can't believe you just murdered them!

_'But I did this for us. Now they'll never bother us again. I love you Mac. Don't you love me?'_

Again he is held motionless and unable to tell me what I want to hear from him at this moment.

_'Mac, don't you love me?'_

How can I after you just murdered them! I said it was you! His voice shouts at me and I'm confused. Why is he mad? I just got rid of two people that didn't love him and certainly didn't deserve him. They'll never bother him again. Never put him into that situation again. He should be thanking me; we should be on the ground having hot sex right now, throwing caution to the wind. But instead he's looking at me like I have just committed the unforgivable sin.

_'Stella I can't...'_

I didn't want to hear the rest; now it was all or nothing. I love him and want him and that is all I want to hear from him.

_'Do you love me Mac?'_

I am getting impatient now and can't understand why he's hesitating. But he for some reason can't find his voice. I have finally left him speechless?

_'You either tell me you love me Mac or this is over.'_

I can't believe I gave him an ultimatum. He's shocked and looking at me once again with a confused expression on his handsome face.

_'I'm sorry Stella...but I can't now...not after what you...'_

I don't know what possessed my next actions but all I could think was that with Mac gone my troubles about love and my future would be over for good. So I did us both a favor.

_'Goodbye Mac.'_

BANG!

_'Stella nooooo...' _his voice died out as he lay dead on the floor between the other two. No choice left to make. I am the only one left standing.

XXXXXXXX

"NO!" I shout as I am quickly jolted awake from my tormented nightmare, my brow damp and my whole body lightly shaking, my heart racing at top speed; wracked with nervous tension from the horrific image of Mac dying at my own doing.

"Stella!" The warm body of the man in bed with me quickly stirs awake at my tormented cries.

"Oh god Mac..." I gently gasp.

"Stella?" I hear his soft voice as he reaches for the small bedside light, bathing us both in a warm orangey glow; both of us in the same position in my bed as we were after we had fallen asleep; capping off our amazing night out with an even more amazing sexual escapade.

"Bad dream?" His warm tone inquires as his fingers tenderly brush my flushed cheek.; the other tenderly rubbing my back as I slow in my hyperventilating.

"Nightmare," I whisper as I offer him a kind smile. "Trust me one of the worst I think I have ever had."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was...well sort of similar to the one you had a few weeks back."

"Hmm the one where both Drew and Frankie came back and you were asked to pick them over me? Before I killed them?"

"Nightmare right?"

"Yeah that was one of the worst," Mac tells me with a heavy sigh. "Was that what yours was about?"

"Well I guess after two months of...mixed up memories...you being injured...and well mine included women this time. Two."

"Your choice?" Mac arches his brows and I playfully poke his side. "A threesome?"

"I'm not into women."

"Good thing," he mumbles huskily as his lips near mine. "Because you know there will never be another woman for me right?"

"Is that because you sent one to a war overseas the other back to London?"

"Gone for good," Mac smiles. "Only you Stella. There was never really a choice for me."

"Just like I hope you know there will never be another man for me."

"Is that because Frankie is Dead and Drew is in jail?" Mac teases.

"Touche," I reply as he kisses my lips firmly.

"I said goodbye to Peyton for closure and good luck to Aubrey. But you did ask if I loved you," Mac tells me with a frown.

"What? When?"

"Nightmare."

"I did?"

"Yes. No lingering doubts?" Mac asks nervously and I have to just kiss away his confused expression; our connection being felt all the way down to my feet.

"No doubts handsome. It was just a nightmare; trust me a really bad one."

"Would have to be if you asked me if I loved you?"

"Blame the horror flick we watched the other night; twilight something or other."

"Stella..."

"Trust me Mac, I'm fine and we are fine and I love you more than anything. What about you?"

"I love you more than anything," he whispers as he leans in closer and once again offers me an ample taste of his perfect lips; small electrical shocks being felt all the way down to my toes. "More than when I first told you after you helped me at the shelter."

"After we made love in the Jets owners box?"

"After you told me I love you in front of them?"

"Do you believe me Stella?"

"Always. I never doubted your love Mac, just like I never doubted us or our future."

"No more doubts Stella, ever. You are my future."

My future is set; partly to my own doing and partly to allowing destiny to be fulfilled. Mac might have considered each of them at one time, but no more; that special place in his heart is now and will always be occupied by me. I'm sure my insecurity will remain a bit longer; until each of them is a distant memory but at this point, having him here with me I don't care. That was a nightmare and that is all it will remain. They are gone.

Mac is and always will be mine; that future was written the day he took off his ring.

"You're beautiful Stella."

And as his arms tighten around me, his lips hungrily devouring mine once more I know one thing is certain, that while he might have kissed those two in the past, the last kiss goodnight; the most important one before he says he loves me; will always belong to me. There was only ever one choice. Me.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella, forever."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Blame Mac's errant behavior in this eppy or the hitchcockness of my dying muse that prompted this! lol Could have gone a million ways but wanted to cap their growing bond with this final piece. And had to make it a nightmare as this is what this whole 'twilight' thing has been! This story finishes off the thread of the last two one shots. Hope you all liked it and thanks as always for reading! Not sure if there will be one final one next week, but if not hope you liked these and let me know if you'd like them next season (yes with the new lame time slot!). And yes let's all hope and pray that both A and P are distant memories for all of us SMACKIES! :D

Had a request for something SMexier so if I revive the muse watch for that also (it'll be M)

Remember to drop by my SMACKED forum and leave a final thought on this eppy. THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
